kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Taligon
Overview Taligon is a large athletic creature covered in sharp spikes. One row of spikes along his shoulders & back are made from a crystalline material, and when powered up can project massive wings made of pure energy, with which Taligon changes into a flying creature who hurls explosive energy bombs. Taligon's energy projection abilities are drawn from light & heat sources, though it is not clear if the power's source is internal or external. Although his origins are at least partially extraterrestrial, his fire powers and overall appearance are quite similar to those held by afreet, which might imply that he has been shaped by terrestrial forces as well, including human will. Origin Two decades ago, a significant meteorite impact was recorded in the Rub' al Khali region of Saudia Arabia. Two university students were the first on the scene, and among the expected debris they found a large oval of dark crystal, which they brought to their nearby camp for further study. The structure of the meteorite had several unique qualities, most notably the way it softened under light, becoming almost malleable. After several weeks of examination, the students returned one morning to discover that the meteorite had shattered into pieces, revealing a tiny creature inside who looked like a spined lizard, but whose eyes flickered with fierce intelligence. Some crystal shards remained embedded in the creature's torso, and resisted extraction. The students cared for and examined the tiny creature, which they named Taligon, but they were unable to physically hold him due to the tiny spikes which covered his skin. Taligon grew slowly but steadily for several months, until he was the size of a medium dog and managed to escape from the observation tent which had thus far been his home. Stepping into the light for the first time, Taligon seemed confused. He stared upwards, and the sand at his feet began to smolder. Taligon's adoptive parents were aghast to see Taligon glow with energy, and to watch as his energy wings manifested themselves for the first time - growing to enormous size and setting the tent ablaze by their proximity. Taligon circled the small camp several times before winging his way further into the desert - where he would continue his growth without human aid. Energy System Taligon's energy rises and falls predictably, without reference to external stimuli. While his energy is building, Taligon moves along the ground like an athletic terrestrial lizard. When his energy is full, Taligon manifests his energy wings, and begins to fly above the ground until his energy is depleted, at which point the cycle begins again. Ranged Combat In his terrestrial form, Taligon has no ability to project energy, so he must rely on his physical gifts to engage opponents. In his powered form, Taligon projects a focused beam of energy from his lower jaw, focused by the horns alongside it. His wings hurl explosive spheres of pure energy as well, making his powered form a fierce adversary at range. Grappling Taligon's long limbs and sinewy body make him an excellent grappler, able to execute complex reactions and counters quickly. His slightly small stature for a Kaiju can be a liability should he lose focus and wind up grappled by an opponent. Because of his spikes, Taligon's grapples are entirely edged damage. Melee Combat In his terrestrial form, Taligon is a fierce melee opponent, with a quick tail, long sharp claws, savage teeth, and absolutely no soft areas to hit! He relies on quick, accurate attacks over slower, heavy strikes, and can deal significant damage to enemies who use physical attacks and are thus prone to striking Taligon's spikes during attacks. In his powered form, Taligon's close-quarters combat maneuverability is limited, and his flapping wings can make it difficult for him to use melee abilities effectively. His tail becomes the focus of his physical attacks during flight. Weaknesses Taligon is both an excellent Melee fighter and a superb ranged fighter - but never at the same time. Because his energy oscillates on a fixed schedule, Taligon cannot control when his energy transformation takes place, which can allow opponents safe windows to exploit his alternating weaknesses. Taligon's melee damage is focused around his sharp elements, which can put him at a disadvantage against characters with strong edged resistances. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Taligon personality *Combat Focus: Taligon combat focus *Special Considerations: Taligon special considerations External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju Category:Progenitor Series 1